


Something's Changed

by Skullsarising



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It will be softer nearing the end, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsarising/pseuds/Skullsarising
Summary: Goro Akechi had yet to learn from his mistakes. After years of hiding, pretending to be deceased, a damaged, isolated Akechi seeks for help with those he knows won't be out for his head;The Phantom Thieves.Yet, actually opening up to them is harder than expected, certainly when Shido has returned, and is out for Akechi's head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue : Seems I've met you before.

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with the first few chapters viewing how events turned in the game itself. After such events, I will work out of my own interpretation and fill in the blanks myself.

School trips were, in Goro’s humble opinion, the worst part about school. No matter how many books he had to read, how many essays that were yet to be written, or even the ridiculous lunch breaks in which he actually had to talk to people. There was a way around such things, but school trips? If Goro cared as less about the public’s eye as he told himself he did, he’d have stayed at his apartment and worked on mountains of work. There was always something better to do than a stupid school trip. Recently, he had gotten acquainted with a man called Masayoshi Shido - currently a lowlife politician, and a good-for-nothing man. Though the already warped adult was somewhat useful to him now, to plan out whatever plan he had to get Goro famous, he did not enjoy his stance. Even as of now, barely 15, first year in high school, he couldn’t begin to fantom what he’d achieve in a year with Shido’s powerful connections- both dangerous criminals, and influencers in his area of expertise- inside police departments, other politicians- he’d find a way to get back to them. 

This was how he’d get famous. Akechi’s dreams were inspired by becoming a detective, causing cases and solving them afterwards. Anything not to get himself involved with any obstacle or struggle. But for now, he was stuck by himself, feeling powerless. Oh, just you wait, in a year or two he wouldn’t have to go on school trips anymore.   
His eyes glued to his phone as he walked, he was unalarmed of the presence near him, until he bumped into the person— nearly dropping his phone. 

“My apologies, I had not seen you there.” Akechi was quick to straighten himself, fetching a glance at whoever stood in front of him. A boy his age, with a whirlpool of black locks and a neat uniform. He was holding onto the strap of his back, not seeming all too bothered. Oh, Goro could sense how those dark brown eyes bored into his body as if to say, “Why did you not see me before?” Or perhaps even “You seem kinda off, leave me alone.” Akechi didn’t lower his stance, didn’t succumb to his gaze. Instead, his own hardened a bit, without much annoyance. Just a firm saying, that he wasn’t taking much bullshit today, and didn’t have the need to apologise again. 

What surprised Goro was, that the other male didn’t brush past him, but stood there, and softened his gaze. The brunette felt himself relax just a bit, and allowed himself to release the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Just as he was going to walk past him, the other spoke as if he was righteous in turn. 

“I’m sorry as well. Wasn’t looking out either. I’m Kurusu.” It was the most relaxed sentence Goro had ever heard- the opposite of what he had predicted to hear. Maybe, he hadn’t glared, or glanced disapprovingly, but just wanted to dig into his mind and read it, but deemed it unreadable. Akechi had, after all, a nag not to let people into his mind all too much. His thoughts were his own, chained, plugged away. Not even Shido could read his son. There simply wasn’t a point in trying. 

“Ah, nice to meet you, Kurusu-san. My name is Akechi.”, he licked his lips, noticing their dryness, “I will be going now, if you’ll excuse me.” 

Akechi certainly was a puzzle, and Akira looked like a riddle himself. Maybe, he had competition. Goro shook the thought off, no, he wasn’t a nobody, he was a child prodigy. No one could stand up against the soon-to-be detective prince. He’d fool them all.

Even himself.


	2. I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash through time, Akechi feels himself shake with emotions in both the events of Akira's murder, before, and after, and in during. He is faced with the hardest of pain and guilt and is not so sure how he can endure any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with flashbacks and flash forwards; there will be mentions of death, and a rush of several emotions. In the next chapter, I will skip time to the what is supposedly his death. From then on, the story will progress into the actual story line.

The Phantom Thieves. What a joke. Akechi himself had done much more to be praised by society- had he only been so foolish to get attached to the group— Rational thinking told him to keep his distance, but emotionally, he craved friends of sorts. He /wanted/ to keep them closer- didn’t matter who. Anyone. Even Sakamoto wasn’t all too bad, if you erased his loud behaviour and the need to throw a temper tantrum whenever he felt like it. Yes, Akechi wouldn’t deny that he felt a bit lonely at times, but there was only one goal in sight : killing Shido, avenging his mother. That was, to put it bluntly, all he focused on and had for years now. There was no time for petty detours, such as friends. 

Thus, he hurriedly made his way apart from the thieves. Sae’s palace had proven to be larger than expected, and it was time for him to set up the police ambush. It had taken a lot of calculation to get all of them in the right place, but with a mind like Akechi’s, such a thing wasn’t a problem. He hid in the crowd as he brought every single officer back to reality, smirking to himself in such a manner that seemed… More or less psychotic. Finally. The infamous leader of the phantom thieves had been caught, all because of the ace detective, Goro Akechi! AH, the headlines would be astounding to see. Akechi hadn’t slipped, so no one would even suspect a thing- not even clever Miss council president, good-girl pushover. Hell; thickhead Sakamoto wouldn’t see this coming. Takamaki and Okumura weren’t anything special either, Kitagawa was too busy with his precious art that they were blind. Oh-so blinded. This was marvellous- and yet, he knew the feeling wouldn’t last forever. 

In any way, he knew they’d come for their leader, he knew they’d come for him. 

And their revenge would be bittersweet.

———

Akechi shot up from his sleep, head pounding, back aching. It was rarely a night after he had sold them out, sold him out, and to be frank, he wasn’t as certain of his case anymore. Ironic, to think that he had years planned out after Shido, where he’d kill him and avenge his mother and yet, now, he’d have to commit a murder far too personal to begin with. Kurusu was an admirable person. Aside from a criminal record, he had it all— Goro wasn’t so certain if he envied him, wanted to be him, or wanted everything he had. Maybe all three at once. Maybe nothing at all. Who knows, in this eat or be eaten world. Everything was possible and everything could change.   
It didn’t matter much, in the end. Just a few hours short from now, he’d have to go and kill him. Murder someone he viewed as a friend. God, he didn’t want to. This was not how it was supposed to be, but reaching his goal was far more important.

He remembered years ago, when he had bumped into him on a stupid school trip. Right before fame had crept into his head. It was a small interaction, but more than enough to remember now. How Akira had tried to read him, had smiled, and introduced himself. It was so funny how perceptive the future was. Maybe it wasn’t coincidental. Maybe they were meant to be- but one question remained ; what were they meant to be? Friends? Rivals? Something different?

Did it matter, though? No. This wasn’t the way things worked. Nothing is “just coincidence”. It’s planned, written down, made sure of. Thinking and pondering on it didn’t make it any better. 

Goro stood from his bed, having decided that sleep wouldn’t get him much further, and made his way to the kitchen. Now that he thought about it, his throat felt sore and scratchy. If he was entirely honest to himself, nightmares pinched a nerve and made him yearn just to go over some more case files- anything to distract himself. Given the right time, he’d even consider playing a video game, a rarity for him- no one even knew he had them. The palace and fight against Niijima today had left him exhausted and drained. He had done worse for sure- every single time he went to explore a palace on his own, learn a route or even entered mementos… It all was way harder than what they had done. Sae Niijima’s was just a nice stop in between. But now, exhaustion wasn’t just physically- but mentally as well. The burden of a crime he hadn’t commit yet was hitting him like a hammer. 

The clock was striking 4 am. Goro had settled himself on his couch with a cup of coffee ( he had to admit, it wasn’t as good as Sakura-san’s ). His ruby eyes flashed over open case files, bloody photos of victims- murder, assault, all the likes. It was gruesome, but did he even have the right to speak about it that way? As a murderer himself, he didn’t really think he was entitled to. 

———

“Case closed. This is how your justice ends.”

Goro tried not to quiver as he pulled the trigger, gazing into Kurusu’s eyes before finally, finally watching him fall. All sanity had seemed to slip away with him.. Fixing the scene, making it look like Kurusu had committed suicide. It hurt to look too hard, too long- seconds felt like minutes, evolving into hours. Guilt. Oh damn did he feel guilty already. After all, Kurusu had been a friend. Not all smiles he had given him were feigned to be fake. Some, just enough, were genuine- and as he cleaned up his mess and deleted any tracks, Akechi felt sick. Call it a conscience, a knowing that what he had done was wrong. No need to remind him of that. And though he may regret his actions, he couldn’t just ignore Shido’s commands. The leader of the phantom thieves, a friend for fuck’s sake— No. A witness. A threat. That’s all Kurusu was, right? Then again, If he were to be sick over the loss, he’d have to do it at home. Why was he feeling like this? There had been a dozen murders before this one, some he even enjoyed, or had been satisfied with afterwards .. Goro had to hurry. No time to loiter around. It might just cost him a year long holiday to prison. 

He opened the door, left without a word and closed it softly behind him. Straightening his tie, the teen hid his gloved hands in his pocket and made way towards the exit. It was like a walk of shame. Every single step heavy, body like stone, vision spinning just slightly. This moment would stick with him, no doubt. For months. Years, if he lived that long. Why did he have to take care of himself, not be reckless, when he suspected Shido would ‘dispose’ of him once he became prime minister? As if he wouldn’t suspect it- Akechi wasn’t stupid, and he knew that after all, his greatest enemy remained to be Shido, not the Phantom Thieves. Though they had to get in his way all the time… Not anymore, though. Now that their leader was gone, the thieves would be completely and utterly lost. Akechi saw how much they relied on him- how strong Kurusu actually was. No way that they’d be the same without him. 

No way Akechi would be the same without him. 

Straightening his back and flattening his shirt, Goro set foot on the train to Shibuya, near Shido’s residence. It took a great deal not to lose himself within in his mind, and to even recognise where they were at first- nearly letting Shibuya pass, and only last minute getting out of the way too full train. Akechi easily could have ordered a taxi, his allowance would pay for it all, yet he didn’t feel like even taking a risk at being talked to. Mostly, when a driver recognised him, their first reaction was to ask him questions, try to get him to talk while all he could do was smile and talk back— as if he had no choice but to. 

His gloved fist collided with Shido’s door. The groan that could only mean “if you must come in”, followed suit. Akechi entered, bowing before taking the time to inform him that it has been done. Now only remained for the news to report the death and boom. Fame would crawl to them like a parasite. Tempting, daring, invading. Nothing felt better than glory, right? 

It only took them fifteen minutes before they parted ways again, this time, heading to his own apartment. Rest. Finally. Not for long, though. Just a few minutes, hours, to settle his stomach and… Think. Was it really right? What he had done? No. Of course not- it was for his own self-benefit. He had to. No other choice but to go along with whatever Shido barks. That man- Akechi could barely contain his anger. What a pathetic father- he didn’t even know that Akechi was his child. He hadn’t even tried to ever get in contact with him before Goro approached him, himself. It had purpose, certainly, but at times like these he didn’t know if it was purely worth it. Killing Kurusu. The thought alone made his heart sink for the trillionth time today. Not only before he had committed the crime, but after felt even worse… Goro shut his eyes as to keep the thoughts from entering. 

Getting up, heaving himself towards his bathroom felt like the longest trip in his life, but a necessary one. He couldn’t get it out of his head- his stomach hurdled, and before he knew it, the contents of his belly filled the toilet mercilessly. Coughed and coughed and coughed till his throat was on fire, his eyes were watering, and the acid in his stomach felt like it was long gone. Goro hunched over the seat, panting, crying- was it from pain, or emotion, or both? He himself couldn’t pinpoint things anymore. Everything felt blurry, was blurry, nothing made sense anymore. For some reason, it was hard to keep himself properly composed, and he didn’t even know if he wanted to be so. 

With one hand he reached to flush away the contents of his stomach, getting up slowly but not-so-steadily. He leaned against his sink. It was hard to avoid the mirror, though he wanted to, he couldn’t. Reaching for his toothbrush forced him to look and what he saw wasn’t just horrifying.  
It was petrifying. 

Dark, deep bags littered the skin beneath his eyes, his complexion paler than ever before, his hair a cluttered mess. His lips were properly chapped and the lack of responsiveness clearly indicated how exhausted and tired he actually was. He looked frail. Vulnerable. God, he hated it. He hated the way a simple murder affected him. He hated that he had no choice but to kill Kurusu. He hated facing the consequences. It was a cruel, sour punishment he wouldn’t easily forget. 

What was worse, was that he deserved it. There wouldn’t be a bright path to redemption for him. No change of heart possible. No easy way out of this- though he deeply desired there to be one. This time, he just had to live with what he had done, why he had done it, and how he’d have to do lots and lots more of this. This was just the beginning of a greater, more cruel plan, and he happened to force himself to go along with it. It wouldn’t be so hard if Kurusu had just stayed out of the way. If the stupid fucking Phantom Thieves had just stayed away from him and Shido, and hadn’t interfered. Damnit, it was so unfair. Akechi had spent years trying to get to the top and they had rarely taken months to be the trending on twitter. 

His previous sadness was fading into anger.. Absorbing him. This pain? It was their fault for intervening. Not Akechi’s. They should have just been smarter if they wanted to avoid ruin. As much as Akechi had tried to warn them, they hadn’t stayed away, and this was the price the Phantom Thieves had to pay. They were seen as criminals now, after all, weren’t they? 

Goro slumped his way to his bed, crashing within a matter of a seconds. Rest. It was so desperately needed. He didn’t want to think all too much, and with a swift movement opened his drawer. Sleeping pills. Just one, to ease him down. Occasionally, he took them if he knew sleep wouldn’t come to him. It was a last resort after tea and reading, but he didn’t feel like doing either of these things tonight. Just sleep. 

And hoo boy, sleep came to him fast. 

———

As he woke up, he was met with the clanging of metal, the harsh smell of blood, and pain. The Velvet Room. It was a familiar sight by now, but still, as always, unwelcome. This Rehabilitation was exhausting. Though he hadn’t asked for these powers, it was what had made him famous, and above all, what made his future even possible. Igor greeted him with a smug smirk, Justine and Caroline gave him the same stern look they always wore. It screamed and spoke parts of books, but Akechi didn’t go against it. He knew what they were thinking. They weren’t scared but wary of him- as they should be. Goro was far too powerful for their liking and he’d be able to smash any and every one that came in his way. He had before, he wouldn’t hesitate again. Kurusu. That’s right, he killed his precious other subject. The one Igor seemed to value over him. Hah, he wondered if the old man had told Kurusu about him. 

“You have seemed to overcome an obstacle. The only obstacle left in your way.” Igor’s voice pierced the room. What was he trying to say? Goro could only guess, though everything about his tone betrayed him- “you did what we, rotten individuals, asked you, and now you are one yourself, too. Congrats!” . God, he hated that condescending smirk. Igor was a true competition, should he face him. So no, he didn’t want to risk his life. But it damn well was tempting. Recklessness feigned from within him; Nothing left to lose. Everything he had, had been lost before, or even barely there. 

But he knew something was fishy with Igor. No one would put someone through so much, and call it ‘rehabilitation’, and spectate upon others merely for fun. It wasn’t a valid enough reason, though Goro doubted he would ever get one.

“Ah, thank you. It was a rather easy task, don’t you think?” Cocky responses always came in handy. It was his default setting. Yet, they were disguised as arrogance, and hence, Igor ignored it completely. 

“My help is not required much any more. From now on, the final stages of your rehabilitation will begin. This is all you should know for now,” He glanced at Justine and Caroline, “I will grant you with one last gift. Use it wisely.” 

Akechi felt something shift within him, a light beaming within his mind and just like that, Igor was allowing the possibility of carrying a third persona- one just as powerful as the others. Satan was born, granting him infinite power. The most powerful persona of his arcana- oh, he’d put this to good use. 

He’d be the most powerful man in the world someday.


	3. Dead, or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro faces Akira again, and tries to take control of his life once again. But when it goes horribly wrong, he's faced with a lot more than just Akira; his cognitive self tries to take him down, just as sense has been talked into him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of this chapter exists out of dialogue in the real game! only several things are manufactured by me, and I'm actually very proud of making the events turn!

Goro’s mind had been made up. The Thieves had intruded Shido’s palace- of course they had. He was the big shot, in all of Tokyo, In all of Japan, he was the mightiest man to be found. But Shido wasn’t theirs to take down-

He was Akechi’s to finish. 

It had taken some time to prepare himself, whisk away his angry tears and enter the Metaverse without any hesitation to it. He was seen as a hero in here, he had helped the captain, had been pulling all the strings behind the shutdowns and was praised for it. Goro had to admit that their praise was satisfying, but the reason why was so utterly sick. After all, he hated to think he was the culprit the thieves wanted to take down, yet, he was merely a puppet. Shido played him like a fiddle. As if to think that Goro wouldn’t notice. Too many rotten adults had used him before, he knew what it felt like. 

Stomping his way towards the engines, he found the thieves, as expected, coming from the other direction. A smirk made way to his lips, but his heart couldn’t help but sink at seeing Akira. The guilt, the anger he had felt for weeks, it all swarmed and overwhelmed him in a sense that he couldn’t just make it stop. Emotions, god, he hated those. There were too many, too complicated. Had he not succeeded? Clearly not. Shaking of the thoughts, his expression turned blank, and anger started to boil within him again. Of course, perfect, special Kurusu had tricked him. Of course, he had enjoyed doing so, seeing the light smirk upon his lips. Akechi balled his fists, yet tried to remain as calm as possible. Luckily, his mask was hiding his face enough for them not to notice how flushed it looked. Akechi became awfully aware of the many gazes focused upon him, some disapproving, some angry, some stunned. Now that they knew he was the man that had been causing all their problems, the one that had set them up, there was no way they’d forgive him. Hell, he had gone as far to attempt to kill their leader. Forgiveness was out of bounds, no matter what- he had nothing left to lose. And maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t really needed in the world anymore. He closed the silence.

“Long time no see.” Ryuji’s reaction was intermediate but expected, he could just sense his anger all the way. It didn’t bother him. Let him be angry like a little child. Akechi didn’t even bother reacting to Futaba. 

“Hmpf, I’m impressed that you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities,” he licked his lips shortly, adjusting his stance, “You truly are interesting… Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action.” His gaze didn’t falter, nor did Joker’s- eye contact made it so uptight. It was uneasy, yet calming him down the slightest bit. The first time since he saw Joker, ever since the assassination.. That cramped room, where he had wanted to spill his guts. It took him back to all those emotions he had tried to black out. No time for remorse. 

“Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals,” his gaze grew just a little softer, “Or perhaps even friends.”

“It’s not too late.” The answer came quicker than he had expected, catching the brunette off guard. Trying to adjust himself once again, the man let out a forced laugh before it turned into a snarl. 

“How naive can you be, Kurusu. Have you forgotten what I’ve done? There’s no path for redemption to me.” He laughed, and laughed, nearly insane the way he did it- 

“Your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I’m envious.” The word was a husk. The anger within his chest arose once more, making him fume. No return now. “I wonder why we couldn’t have met a few years earlier, Kurusu.” But yet, after all of it, he couldn’t seem to hate Akira himself- what he hated, were the things he had, and Goro hadn’t. Friends. Someone that would stick their neck out for you. Someone that cared all too much. Just one person was enough- he told himself there wasn’t such a person out there for him. Not after everything he had done. Killed, for his own benefit. Even after he’d kill Shido, he’d try to escape his own life himself- there was nothing more to fulfil. Ann’s voice made him look down, he didn’t want her pity, yet, he couldn’t bring himself to yell. After all, Ann had been one of the only people to treat him with kindness just as equal as to the others. He didn’t hate her, after all. 

“But, there’s no use talking in hypotheticals. That didn’t happen in reality.”

Makoto was fast to interrupt him, “Akechi! Why are you cooperating with someone like Shido? Don’t you see what his palace looks like? His true nature—“

“Cooperating? What are you talking about? I don’t care for Shido, or this country.” The mention of his father’s name, and the suspicion of simply cooperating with him made his stomach turn. His voice turned to stone, “All of this is to make Masayoshi Shido, my father, acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him.” The surprised look on everyone’s faces was enough to make him smirk, yet, he wasn’t proud of such a fact. He replied to Kitagawa without much thought, 

“Remember is said before, how my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man? So I’m his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal. My mother’s life turned for the worst after she had me… and died.” The word was forced, painful, “I was a cursed child for her, too.”

“I resented him, but he was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like me could do nothing. but.. that’s when it happened.” A vicious chuckle escaped his lips. He brought his mind back to the first time he had entered the metaverse, how powerful he felt when he had awakened to his power. Oh, he had loved that moment. Everything had been perfect. 

“That’s when I learned about the cognitive world! Someone, be it a god or a demon, gave me a chance! I couldn’t contain my laughter…” He lifted his arms up high, smirking, voice sounding strangely condescending. From the looks of the thieves, they were expecting the worse- Akechi wasn’t himself. Wether they’d get ambushed with an attack, they’d be treated with their weaknesses and strengths either way. Akechi clenched his fists, powering up- he was a threat to them, but could he really consider them to be dangerous? No. No, not at all. Just another useless fight. 

“Who cares? My targets were all doing the same thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society. How is that any different from the phantom thieves…?”

Ann dared to yell back, “We’re not murderers!” And it clearly struck a nerve. If looks could kill, the thieves would have died by now. 

“So what?! Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp. Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I’m going to whisper in his ear. I will tell him the truth of who I really am!” His voice beamed loudly, screaming. “And that’s when I- an utter disgrace to the world- will rule over him. I will PREVAIL!” His stance shifted. If anyone was any closer, Goro could have lunged himself towards them, and killed them, easily. No hesitation. 

“What a warped thought, it’s almost pitiable.”

“In a few weeks, my plan would have come to fruition..! But no, you just had to interfere..!” He pointed to Kurusu, “I can still take it back though. I’ll just need to kill you all.”

Morgana groaned, “We won’t get killed for something like that. You talk big, but you’re really nothing more than a little kid throwing a temper tantrum!” Akechi was quick to react.

“Don’t lecture me, you piece of SHIT! I am going to personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So, Joker,” he exhaled sharply, “Rest easy, and die!”

“I don’t plan on dying.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

Ryuji interrupted, trying to stall off a fight, “You sure sound confident, but don’t go pressin’ your luck. We already know all of you tricks from when you were workin’ with us.” Akechi shook him off mercilessly, 

“Joker, how could you be so successful while having an idiot as your partner.” 

“Huh, quit bluffin’!”

“It’s no bluff. If he truly is behind the mental shutdowns, he’s likely only shown us a fraction of his strength.” 

Goro chuckled, “I’ll tell you all about my true power… while you die. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave.” He waved his arm as two powerful shadows appeared behind him, “kill them!” And with that order, the shadows jumped forward in front of him, giving him easy access to stand aside. As he blabbed about the psychotic breakdowns, he couldn’t help but smirk as all of their eyes widened in shock. 

“Persona!” Loki appeared behind him, as the shadows changed and fuelled with darkness. 

It was only as the shadows had fallen, that Akechi whisked out Robin Hood, screaming how he’d finish them with his own hands, how he’d never let such chance slip away. But as he realised how, with every slash into his body, every dash, every bruise, that he wasn’t strong enough in this form to face them off… he knew that once again, it had been proven, that he wasn’t special. How could he be? Never had he competed before in which he had lost, no one had been a match for him. But now… It all fell into place. He could never be good enough. Everyone hated him- if not for his stupid public appearance, for the mental shutdowns, and the truth that would come out once they would change Shido’s heart. He’d confess, and Akechi would be done for. He’d have to go into hiding, and hope for the best. No. He didn’t want this to be the turn of events, but he was lacking the strength to stand up for himself once again. 

As much as the thieves tried to get a broken down Akechi to calm down, and stand down most of all, it didn’t seem to have all that much effect. Blood gushed from his body, scrapes, bruises, cuts everywhere. It was blurry, and he wasn’t sure how he’d survive much longer if this was the case. He needed something, anything to keep going. That’s when Morgana spoke, the only sentence he heard so far- the others, he had ignored for the sake of it. It didn’t matter. But…

“And… you don’t really hate Joker, do you?” It stung. No. He didn’t- how could he. Kurusu was the only person that had ever seemed to care- something much different from the usual respect he demanded. But he just couldn’t afford to care all that much. The cat spoke further, making Akechi’s lip quiver just slightly- whatever was about to happen… He didn’t want it to. Morgana was right. Maybe, he just had to accept defeat. “That smile before we fought…. Isn’t that how you really feel?” 

It only took the rest of the sentence to make him give up his efforts to stand, looking down- not even daring to look up. If anything, he deserved what he had done. After all, he was a failure. Just a failure.

“In the end, I couldn’t be special.” His voice cracked, everyone’s stance shifted to a more relaxed one. The scene was so entirely different from what he had imagined it to end… This wasn’t the end though. 

Cognitive Akechi walked their way, cocky as always, shoulders upwards and a gun fledging in his hand. It pointed at beaten down Goro, of course. He knew all too well about taking advantage of the weak. His breath hitched in his throat, zoning out as he tried to find a way out of here. If it was the last thing he’d do, he’d make sure that it wouldn’t be for his own self-benefit. Not again. He’d save the Phantom Thieves with his dying breath- he knew they’d be able to take Shido down. After all, their power was incredible, and he wasn’t sure how he’d ever get the chance to talk to them again. His ears rung, his eyelids were heavy, his body was limp. Death was nearing. It was funny. Akechi never thought he’d die like this- pathetic, killed by his own cognitive self. Of course, Shido wouldn’t get his hands dirty. He’d leave that to Goro, usually, and now that he had taken proper advantage of him and deemed him a loser, there was no actual need to keep him around. Cognitive Akechi was playing right into his hand when he told them with that oh-so familiar voice to shoot them.. The same people that had been trying to stand up for him. Did Shido think he was stupid? Either way, Akechi rose his gun, pointing it towards Joker- or so it seemed. In reality, he was directing it at a control device at the wall. It would divide them from one another, save the people that had saved him, and maybe, just maybe, he’d be seen as a hero after all. 

“Yes. That’s the you our captain wishes to see.” 

Akechi chuckled emptily, “Don’t misunderstand. You’re the one that’s going to disappear.” And with that, he watched the wall rise and with it, the only people left to protect him. 

The only thing left to do, was listen to their desperate screams, and him, to hide his fear while forging one last deal with their leader…

Or so he thought.


End file.
